The Lives We Did Know
by gLiTcH mAsTeR
Summary: A free-verse poem. Link took Zelda to the mountains with him so that they might relieve some of their stress and finally have a bit of time alone, but they got lost and now the ice and snow threatens the princess' life. Zelink.


The Lives We Did Know

By gLiTcH mAsTeR

I took you with me to the mountains up here,

To get away from the bustle and fear,

To get away from Impa and you father,

To come to a place where we would not be bothered,

Where we might express some of the feelings we repress,

But instead, oh, instead I hold you in my arms, watching you near death,

Now we are lost-our yearning for time cost,

Oh, it cost us our safety, and now no one will find us,

No one will find us, all because of our lust.

Now we are stuck in this little den,

I watch you worriedly as hypothermia sets in,

I tried to get away from some of the horror,

But in my attempt I only found myself more,

Now this world will rip us apart for sure.

Just one more horror to add to the list—

The list of the things in this world of "bliss",

In this land of Hyrule, this accursed land,

In this damned, damned world I find myself in.

My dear Princess Zelda,

There is so much that you don't know,

There are so many horrors that to you I'll never show,

I have experienced so much,

But this is too tough,

Losing you would be far too rough.

I want you to be happy,

But as we sit here in the ice and snow,

I wonder if maybe this ends the lives that we know,

You snuggle close to me,

Your breath shallow and visible to see,

You shiver in my arms,

Your fair skin frozen as a dark, evil charm,

I want to save you,

To warm you however I need to,

To transform my love,

Into a warm, intense heat,

So that I might save you, my Zelda, so sweet.

I would give my very, very life,

To save you, the woman I want as my wife,

Tear my heart from my chest,

To let your beat a bit longer.

You press firmly to my body,

Breathing slowly, looking somber,

I watch you growing drowsy,

But I'm afraid to let you sleep,

Afraid because, if I do, to you death might creep.

I gently nudge your cheek,

Urging you awake,

No goddesses, no, her life you may not take.

The cold winds of the mountains,

Bear down fiercely upon us,

And I am ashamed, because I did you trust.

You trusted me, and it was I, my foolish heart,

That got you into this from the very, very start,

I am the reason you're lying here,

Close to death, awash with fear,

I'm so sorry, Zelda. I don't know how you can,

Bear to cling to me after all the harm caused at my hand.

You look up at me,

Smiling weakly, your eyes so pale and blue,

"It's ok, Link, at least I'll go here with you."

My heart broke,

It shattered like glass,

My Zelda knew her fate, and her hands I did grasp—

"We're lost in these mountains, just you and I~"

Her voice trailed on softly; gentle tears she did cry,

"So maybe you can kiss me…just once before I die."

I inhaled shakily; the tears they did come.

And my voice broke as I spoke, hugging her, my dear Zelda.

"Zelda," I did say, "why would you kiss me?"

"How can anyone love a man as awful as me?

I brought use here, I got us lost,

And now my foolishness is threatening the ultimate cost."

"Link," I felt her frigid, dainty fingers slide to my cheek.

"I love you, and I've loved you since we very first did meet.

I know you didn't mean for his, so why should I blame you?

I'm just happy that I get to be here alone with you.

There is no way I would rather die,

Than to take my last breath right here, by your side."

I couldn't speak,

My mind was ice,

Frozen like the air around us, repressed tears crushing like a vise.

Zelda's fingers weakly wrapped around my neck,

Her eyes piercing into me, her breath staggering,

"Link, say that you love me."

"I love you." I said, not hesitating,

My voice as sincere as the breath I heard fading.

I turned to the gray sky, outside our little den,

"Why damned goddesses, do you want her life to end?"

I could feel my own mind slipping away,

The cold air biting, threatening to take me also this day.

That was fine with me, though. If she went, than I would go astray,

I could not, in a million years, prevent slipping insane.

So it was best that my life also be taken away.

"Link…" She was waiting, with a desolate face,

I held her, shaking with sadness and with rage.

Rage at the goddesses for taking her away,

Sadness at the thought that we'd never see the day,

When things would all fall into place—to go our way,

When we would marry and have a family and live in a castle,

Ride away in the sunset with my princess in my saddle.

My princess, my Zelda, my love,

All this time we've pushed and shoved,

We have fought desperately to keep our love,

We've laced fingers tightly together and prayed,

That maybe someday in the other's arms we might stay,

And still, after all we have tried,

Our dreams have faded away and have died,

Here I am sitting in the snow watching her cry,

The love of my life—she wanted me to kiss her one more time.

My voice broke through a sob,

I could hear the mountain wind call—readying to rob,

To rob my Zelda of her life,

To take the woman I wanted as my wife.

I watched her weak smile form,

As she wrapped her arms around me, looking forlorn.

I slowly neared her blood red lips,

Preparing for our final, final kiss.

I sobbed violently as I let our lips touch,

I couldn't take this, oh, I loved her so much.

Our tears gently mixed with the other's through our kiss.

Curse this mountain, this life, this world in which we live.

I felt her ever-so-softly let our a moan,

As she found pleasure—a form of peace—in my pathetic hold.

I'll never understand just why it is,

That she loves me—that she finds my kiss,

So pleasurable—and why my touch she does miss.

Why she holds onto me so tightly,

Even after I took her here,

Even after I caused her all of this fear,

I will never understand, and as I let our lips part,

I watched her lie back, her pain breaking my heart.

"Zelda," I said as I watched her eyes close,

"Please don't go, please don't go."

I wanted to protect her—every fiber in my being

I wanted to take her away from these horrible feelings.

I wanted to take her from the bitter cold,

I wanted to be brave for her—to be her hero so bold.

But no matter how much I'd beg,

To the goddesses for her life to save,

The mountain, unyielding, would undoubtedly have its way.

And so as I watch her beautiful eyes fade,

I have only this—only this to say:

I am broken now; you took my beloved away,

You took my Zelda no matter how much I prayed,

Even after I your world did save,

You cannot allot me this one simple thing—

I damn you, I damn you, let this world end.

For there is not longer anything to defend.

I cried, oh, I cried as I watched her life end-

As I watched the mountain take her away from me.

My arms slowly let her limp body free,

Lying her gently to her grave, so snowy,

I then reached for my boot, carefully pulling,

A dagger from it—the clean blade shimmering and glowing.

I smiled through my tears, my sanity leaving,

There was only one way to stop the pain I was feeling,

The mountain would have me soon anyway,

And in this horrid world I no longer wished to stay,

I raised it high, my fingers, its hilt, facing the sky,

Over my heart I carefully let it lie,

And I decided, with her—beside my Zelda I would die.

Yes, beside my Zelda, my love, my dead body would lie.

I smirked, "Oh, Hyrule, say goodbye to your hero.

You are damned anyway, for you are still bathed in evil,

Just like the rest of this horrible world.

I plunged the blade deep into my chest.

In my heart, my soul, it did rest.

I coughed, I seethed, my blood leaving me.

Staining the snow—

But what's a little more?

What's a little more—more of this blood, this mark of war?

It's nothing to you—you already bathe in it,

It is the fuel of the fire—the power—upon which you sit.

My vision faded, my consciousness began to leave,

Be happy, world, in this hell that you have cleaved.

I slowly let my sapphire eyes close,

Yes, world, be happy with what you have chose.

This is no place for heroes anymore,

And so I will go; I will get rid of this chore,

Of doing the impossible of fixing this earth,

You took my princess; burned my dreams in a hearth,

And now I will leave you,

And go to the netherworld with her,

My dear Princess Zelda,

There is so much you didn't know,

So many horrors that to you I did not show.

And it's better that way,

This I do know,

Because the world is cruel—there are no heroes,

No hero that could save it,

No way could we win.

Is that a world we want to live in?

I'll die with you in here,

After you were ripped from me.

Hopefully the afterlife will be better than what we have seen.

And so my blood stained the white, white snow,

Hearing the whisper of the wind outside, so cold,

My Zelda's lifeless body in my weakening hold,

And there I died,

Our bodies where no one would find,

With my beautiful Zelda right by my side.

I wanted her to be happy,

But as we sat there in the ice and snow,

The world robbed us of the lives we did know.


End file.
